simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Geladeira
Na série The Sims, a geladeira ou frigorífico é um aparelho no qual Sims satisfazem a fome. A partir de The Sims 2: Quatro Estações '', os Sims também podem armazenar sobra de alimentos nos refrigeradores para comer depois. __TOC__ The Sims Em ''The Sims a casa perde uma quantia de dinheiro cada vez que um Sim tira comida da geladeira, mas os refrigeradores estão sempre cheios, a menos que a casa não tenha mais dinheiro para comprar a comida que eles querem. A qualidade da geladeira afeta a satisfação de uma refeição; geladeiras mais caras produzirão refeições mais satisfatórias. The Sims 2 As geladeiras no '' The Sims 2'' tem fornecimento completo de comida. Como o alimento na geladeira é usado, um membro da família deve preencher seu conteúdo manualmente, seja em um supermercado ou por entrega online, esta opção pode ser iniciada por telefones, computadores ou clicando na geladeira e verificando a quantidade de suprimentos restantes. No The Sims 2, cada unidade de alimentos custa §2, embora os alimentos comprados de um mercado possam custar mais. Os Sims geralmente colocaram mantimentos na geladeira, mas pode colocá-los em uma bancada ou outra superfície. Se isso acontecer, o jogador pode clicar no cesto e selecionar "Guardar". Se um Sim comprou mantimentos de mais de um mercado, seja em uma empresa ou em um lote comunitário normal, haverá uma cesta para cada loja que o Sim comprou, no entanto apenas o primeiro cesto será automaticamente afastado ou colocado; outros terão que ser removidos do inventário do Sim e guardados. A partir The Sims 2: Quatro Estações, os Sims também podem armazenar sobra de alimentos nos refrigeradores para comer depois. No The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios, as geladeiras em lote comunitário não precisam ser estocados, mas o negócio será cobrado sempre que um Sim tirar comida deles. Da mesma forma, em The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário, uma sociedade secreta será cobrada sempre que sua geladeira for usada, mas a geladeira sempre será totalmente abastecida. Além disso, o fornecimento de comida de uma geladeira em uma cafeteria não diminuirá quando os alimentos forem feitos pelo atendente da cafeteria, mas diminuirá quando os donos do negócio tomarem comida. Todas as geladeiras no The Sims 2 têm o mesmo valor fome, mas os modelos mais caros manterão mais comida do que os mais baratos. Se um refrigerador é abastecido com produtos, os alimentos serão cozidos com ele e terão maior valor de fome. The Sims 3 No The Sims 3, os ingredientes podem ser comprados, coletados ou cultivados e armazenados em uma geladeira. Se um ingrediente que é necessário para cozinhar uma refeição está faltando na geladeira e/ou inventário do Sim, o Sim comprará o ingrediente automaticamente por mais dinheiro do que custaria em uma mercearia. Ao contrário de The Sims 2, em que os restos nunca se estragam, as sobras acabarão estragando, e a qualidade do refrigerador tem um impacto sobre quanto tempo os restos podem ser armazenados antes de estragar. As refeições estragadas podem ser removidas da geladeira por Sims ou por empregadas domésticas. Os alimentos estragados na geladeira dão um modificador de humor negativo aos Sims. Cada refrigerador não mantém um estoque individual de alimentos. Todos eles irão ter o mesmo conteúdo, portanto, se um alimento for removido ou adicionado a uma geladeira em um lote, será adicionado ou removido de todas. As máquinas de vendas e o sintetizador de comida também são considerados como refrigeradores pelo jogo. |- |125px|rightGeladeira Refrescura :Opa, opa, opa, Refrescante! Relaxe, acalme-se... refresque-se! A Geladeira Refrescura não é um refrigerador padronizado de alto nível. Ela não tem manias de grandeza. Ela apenas é... cara. Mantenha sua comida e sua vida sempre fescas com a Refrescura! |- |125px|rightGeladeira Nova Aparentemente Velha :Geladeiras velhas são terríveis. São deselegantes e perigosas. Livre dessa geladeira velha e ruim e deleite-se com uma que apenas parece belha! Elas são incríveis! Geladeiras novas e brilhantes que apenas parecem velhas sempre ganham o Prêmio do Consumidor na RefrigeraCon. E sua cozinha não merece uma Geladeira Nova Aparentemente Velha? |- |125px|rightGalerideira de 2 Portas :Com a Galerideira de 2 Portas, suas opções para o armazenamento de comida aumentam drasticamente. Você pode colocar toda a comida refrigerada de um lado e a congelada do outro. Ou você pode colocar toda a comida de peso ímpar de um lado e a de peso par do outro. A escolha é sua. |- |125px|rightPequena Brisa :Com controles separados para os compartimentos superior e inferior, a Pequena Brisa oferece o melhor controle de temperatura para os apreciadores do bom gosto. Esse refrigerador estiloso e compacto tem revestimento triplo de uma cobertura ecológica patenteada que suporta até os elementos mais severos. O design elegantes com certeza será a peça central do seu oásis ao ar livre por muitos anos. |- |125px|rightGaveta Gelada :Em algumas localidades, as gavetas de geladeira são chamadas de 'frescadeiras', embora não tenha capacidade para deixar os vegetais frescos por mais tempo. É hora de parar com esta besteira e chamá-las simplesmente de gavetas. Pelo menos, é nisso que os fabricantes da Gaveta Gelada acreditam. |- |125px|rightGeladeira do Orgulho e da Alegria :Quem precisa de estilo quando se tem filhos? Todo mundo sabe que, quando se tem filhos, a geladeira se torna o ponto de exibição para todas as obras de arte deles. Não há nada melhor para demonstrar seu orgulho. |- |125px|rightRefrigerador Rancheiro da ReiSim :A tecnologia e o design de cozinha avançados da ReiSim oferecem-lhe este refrigerador de estilo interiorano. Viva no campo sem sacrificar as conveniências da tecnologia moderna. Nosso lema é: "Viva na dureza, mas não para valer". |- |125px|rightRefrigerador Fresquimó :Mantenha a comida fresca praticamente para sempre com o Refrigerador Fresquimó. Cheio de prateleiras e gavetas para guardar seus mantimentos, ele oferece um ambiente onde seus legumes vão florescer em belos pratos, mais saborosos do que nunca! |- |125px|rightGeladeira de Vidro Fosco Gelado :Quem vive em uma casa de vidro precisa ter um refrigerador de vidro para combinar. Mantenha seus alimentos e bebidas bem gelados com esta geladeira com porta de vidro fosco! |- |125px|rightRefrigerador Plastocina :Depois de séculos de aquecimento global, os Sims finalmente encontraram a solução para essa crise mundial: construir mais geladeiras! Faça a sua parte pelo meio-ambiente com este aparelho poderoso e glacial. |- |125px|rightGeladeira do Futuro :Adote hoje o mesmo futuro do amanhã de ontem, instalando a Geladeira do Futuro na sua casa. Abra as portas com design da era atômica dos anos 50 e conserve sua comida refrigerada em nitrogênio líquido. Instale em sua casa a mesma tecnologia usada pelos astronautas! |- |125px|rightGeladeira Menos Um Kelvin : |} The Sims 4 Os jogadores não precisam enviar seus Sims para os mercados, em vez disso, os Sims são cobrados cada vez que desejam cozinhar uma nova refeição, de maneira similar aos refrigeradores em The Sims. Os Sims podem escolher cozinhar a maioria das refeições de uma, quatro ou oito porções. As geladeira podem armazenar as sobras de comida, mesmo que eles venham de outros lotes ou de outros Sims, mas eles ainda estragam se consumidos após alguns dias. Os Sims precisam limpar a geladeira de pratos vazios, pois também vão estragar-se lá. Como em The Sims 3, se o refrigerador de um lote é substituído, todos os alimentos armazenados na geladeira antiga serão transferidos para a nova geladeira. Versões para console The Urbz: Sims in the City (console) As geladeiras têm a mesma mecânica que o The Sims. The Sims 2 (console) Na série ''The Sims 2'' para consoles, as refeições devem ser criadas combinando ingredientes, e as geladeiras mais baratas dão menos opções de ingredientes do que as mais caras. A única maneira de obter ingredientes seria cultivá-los, colhê-los de um aquário ou comprá-los diretamente da geladeira. Cada ingrediente tem um preço diferente e afeta bexiga e fome de forma diferente. fr:Réfrigérateur en:Refrigerator Categoria:Objetos de The Sims 2 (console) Categoria:Objetos de The Urbz: Sims in the City (console)